roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wars involving the North America Continent
Wars involving the North America Continent Second Anglo-Dutch War (1665 to 1667) Despite a attempt by the English in 1664 to capture New Amsterdam and with it the New Netherlands colony before the outbreak of the war in 1665 only the Dutch republic was for a short time active on the North American continent during the war with Admiral Michiel de Ruyter capturing some English merchant ships and seizing the English colony of St. John's before he headed back to Europe thereby ending the seizure of St. John's and the end of active fighting on the North American continent. Franco-Dutch War (1672-1678) Using the New Netherlands colony as a staging base the Director-General of New Netherland ordered the Navy of the Dutch Republic to fight the French in the North Atlantic and the Caribbean which resulted in the temporally capturing of two small forts in the French colony of Acadia in 1674 but who were transferred back to the French kingdom in the Treaty of Nijmegen in 1678. Third Anglo-Dutch War (1672-1674) The Third Anglo-Dutch War was a military conflict between England and the Dutch Republic lasting from 1672 to 1674. It was part of the larger Franco-Dutch War. England's Royal Navy joined France in its attack on the Republic, but was frustrated in its attempts to blockade the Dutch coast by four strategic victories by Lieutenant-Admiral Michiel de Ruyter. An attempt to make the province of Holland an English protectorate rump state likewise failed. Parliament, fearful that the alliance with France was part of a plot to make England Roman Catholic, forced the king to abandon the costly and fruitless war. The Third Anglo–Dutch War saw only limit skirmishes between the England's Royal Navy and the Dutch States Fleet operating out of the colony of New Netherlands. War of the Grand Alliance (1688-1697) Saw the first heavy fighting between England and the Dutch republic and their respective American Indian allies in New Netherlands and New England versus France and their respective American Indian allies in their colonies of Canada (New France) and Acadia. War of the Spanish Succession (1701-1714) Mostly saw fighting between the colonists of England and the Dutch republic against those of France and Spain, with each side drawing on the support of allied native tribes, and also receiving some support in the form of naval expeditions. War of the Quadruple Alliance (1718-1720) North America saw no fighting between the warring sides during this war. War of the Austrian Succession (1740-1748) The War of the Austrian Succession involved nearly all the powers of Europe, included the Dutch republic and its colony of New Netherlands. Also known as King George's War in North America which is the name given to the operations in North America that formed part of the War of the Austrian Succession. It was the third of the four French and Indian Wars. It took place primarily in the Dutch republic colony of New Netherlands, and the British colonies of Massachusetts Bay, New Hampshire, and Nova Scotia. Its only successful large-scale action was a major expedition organized by Massachusetts Governor William Shirley that successfully besieged the French fortress of Louisbourg in 1745. The Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle that ended the war in 1748 restored Louisbourg to France, and failed to resolve any outstanding territorial issues. Seven Years' War (1756-1763) While there was fighting between the Great Britain and France in North America in what is known as the French and Indian War. Both the Dutch republic and its colony of New Netherlands where not involved in the war and saw no fighting in the conflict. Fourth Anglo-Dutch War (1779-1783) The Fourth Anglo-Dutch War (1779-1783) better known as the American War of Independence (1775-1783) saw heavy fighting between the Dutch republic and its colony of New Netherlands against Great Britain. While the war ended disastrously for the Dutch republic, the colony of New Netherlands together with the 11 colonies and later the French managed to defeat Great Britain and secured the independence of the United States and gave the colony of New Netherlands more autonomy in governing its own affairs. War of the First Coalition (1792-1797) While there was no fighting on the American continent, the War of the First Coalition is considered the end of the colony of New Netherlands as the Dutch Republic was invaded and annexed by the French Republic thereby ending the Dutch Republic and forcing the colony of New Netherlands to declare their independence by with the foundation of the Kingdom of the New Netherlands in 1795. War of the Second Coalition (1798-1802) Also known as the 1st Franco-New Netherlands War 1798 to 1802, only the New Netherlands Navy engaged the French in several naval engagements either alone or together with the British Navy. War of the Third Coalition (1803-1805) Also known as the 2nd Franco-New Netherlands War, while the Kingdom of New Netherlands was involved on the side of the Government of the Dutch Republic in exile and the United Kingdom it saw no fighting. 1st American civil war (1805-1807) Also known as the war of 1805 in which the New England region declared their independence from the United States of America, as a result of the New England region being separated by the Kingdom of New Netherlands and it wanting to have closer ties to the United Kingdom. The war was mostly fought by the Navy of New England and the United States Navy due the sides not sharing a land border, it ended in 1807 with the signing of the Treaty of New Amsterdam where both American sides recognized each other as independent countries. War of 1812 (1812-1815) When the United States of America declared war against the United Kingdom in 1812, for a number of reasons, including a desire for expansion into the Northwest Territory, trade restrictions because of the United Kingdom ongoing war with France and resentment for its trade with New England during the 1st American civil war (1805-1807). It saw heavy fighting on land and in the sea band only ended with the signing of the Treaty of Ghent in 1814. War of the Sixth Coalition (1813-1814) Also known as the 4th Franco-New Netherlands War, when the Kingdom of New Netherlands joined as a Co-belligerent to the United Kingdom as it did not wanted to enter into an alliance with a nation who was at war with a nation it bordered, in 1814 the War of the Sixth Coalition ended and the New Netherlands Navy went back to its peace strength. War of the Seventh Coalition (March 20th to July 8th 1815) Also known as the 5th Franco-New Netherlands War, this was the last war in the Franco-New Netherlands Wars. The war saw no fighting on the American continent. Texas War of Independence (1835-1836) A military conflict between the United Mexican States and settlers in the Texas portion of the Mexican state Coahuila y Tejas. The conclusion of the Texas War of Independence resulted in the creation of the Republic of Texas in 1836. Texas-Indian Wars (1845-1875) The Texas-Indian Wars were a series of conflicts between settlers in Texas and Plains Indians. These conflicts began when the first settlers moved into Spanish Texas, and continued through Texas's time as part of Mexico, as its own nation, Republic of Texas, and did until 1875. 1st Mexican-Texas War (1842-1843) A Mexican force of over 500 men, invaded the Republic of Texas for the first time since the revolution. They soon headed back to the Rio Grande after briefly occupying San Antonio. About 1,400 Mexican troops, led by a French mercenary general launched a second attack and captured San Antonio on September 11th 1842. A Texas militia retaliated at the Battle of Salado Creek. A reinforcement militia, however, was defeated by Mexican soldiers and Texas Cherokee Indians on September 18th during the Dawson Massacre. The Mexican army would later retreat from the city of San Antonio ending the 1st Mexican-Texas War in 1843. 1st Mexican-American War (1846–1848) An armed conflict between the United States and the United Mexican States due the United States recognizing the Republic of Texas as an independent state. The war ended in a victory for the United States which got control of what is best known as California, Nevada, Utah, Arizona, Kansas, Colorado, Wyoming, Oklahoma and New Mexico. 2nd Mexican-American War (1858-1860) The United Mexican States tried to invade the United States to reclaim lost the territory they lost in the 1st Mexican-American War, but the United States managed to fight back the Mexican invasion and as a result with the second United States victory over the United Mexican States the United States got control of the Mexican state of Baja California. 2nd American Civil War (1861-1865) The 2nd American Civil War was the result of decades of sectional tensions between the North and South. Focused on slavery and states’ rights, these issues came to a head following the election of Abraham Lincoln in 1860. Over the next several months eleven southern states believing they could follow the example of the Commonwealth of New England who won their independence in the 1st American civil war (1805-1807) seceded from the United States of America and formed the Confederate States of America. During the first two years of the war, Southern troops won numerous victories but saw their fortunes turn after losses at Gettysburg and Vicksburg in 1863. From then on, Northern forces worked to conqueror the South, forcing them to surrender in April 1865. Mexican Civil War (1860-1867) As a result of the United Mexican States losing the 2nd Mexican–American War, the United Mexican States loaned large amounts of money to pay for the war and war damages to the United states from the Second French Empire, Kingdom of Spain and the United Kingdom who with the end of the 2nd Mexican-American War began to demand to have their money back. Unable to pay the Second French Empire invaded the United Mexican States in 1860, which can be regarding as the beginning of the Mexican Civil War. In 1861 a year into the French intervention in Mexico, the Mexican monarchists who wanted to restore the Mexican Empire offered their support to the French Napoleon III in return for arming their forces with modern weapons. In 1862 the Imperial Mexican Army funded and supplied by the Second French Empire was created and began attacking the Mexican Republicans together with the French forces present in Mexico , by the end of 1862 the Mexican monarchists and the French where at the gates of Mexico City. By 1863 the Mexican monarchists and French forces had control of Mexico City and halve of the country and later in the same year, Archduke Ferdinand by the request of both Napoleon III and the Mexican monarchists accepted the crown and became the first Emperor of the Second Mexican Empire. When the United States won the 2nd American Civil War in 1864 the fear that they might intervene on behave of the Mexican Republicans in the ongoing Mexican Civil War proved to be untrue despite the fact that United States President Abraham Lincoln had supported the republicans but due to their own civil war was unable to intervene, when in 1864 the United States began to make plans to intervene on behave of the Mexican Republicans it proved too late with the Mexican monarchists and French controlling the country and the Mexican Republicans only controlling border towns with the United States and the Republic of Texas. By 1866, six years into the Mexican Civil War the Second French Empire cut their forces of 40,000 to 20,000 as it felt assured that both the French trained Imperial Mexican Army and the remaining French forces in Mexico would be enough to defeat the remaining Mexican Republicans forces still fighting. In 1867 the Mexican Republicans leader Benito Juárez and his government-in-exile where captured ending the Mexican Civil War in favor of the Mexican monarchists and the French and allowing the Second Mexican Empire to survive as empire. 2nd Mexican-Texas War (1870-1872) When the Second French Empire who still maintained 10,000 troops in the Second Mexican Empire removed all their forces in 1868 due the threat of war between the North German Confederation lead by Kingdom of Prussia, the still young Second Mexican Empire now without protection was left on its own. Emperor Maximilian I of Mexico believing that drastic measures where needed in order for the Second Mexican Empire to survive in its present form began to take action, first by asking brother Emperor Franz Joseph I of the Austro-Hungarian Empire to help him, Emperor Franz Joseph I decided to fill that comply and also to fill the gap the French had left with their departure from Mexico and send the Austria Volunteers Corps consisting of some 3,500 to the Second Mexican Empire. By 1870 the Second Mexican Empire was ready to act, using a border incident as a pretext to invade. The Imperial Mexican Army launched their invasion of the Republic of Texas who was caught of guard by the invasion. By 1871 the Mexicans had regain much of the territories of Coahuila, Nuevo León and Tamaulipas that where part of the Republic of Texas sins its independence in the Texas War of Independence ( 1835-1836 ). The United States who did not want a major war along its northern border began to pressure both sides to end the conflict and managed to mediate an end to the 2nd Mexico-Texas War in 1872 with the signing of the treaty of Santa Fe giving the Second Mexican Empire a majority of the Coahuila, Nuevo León and Tamaulipas back to them. The successful Mexican campaign railed the Mexican people behind the Emperor Maximilian I as he had hoped it would and replaced the Second French Empire who had lost the Franco-Prussian War (July 19th 1870 to May 10th 1871) with the Austro-Hungarian Empire as the newest supporter to the Second Mexican Empire. The 2nd Mexican-Texas War also was the end of the Texas concept of volunteers or militia, who came and went at will as they where unable to fight the Imperial Mexican Army who trained by the French and later the Austro-Hungarians where better trained and equipped then they and saw the creation of a professional Republic of Texas Army. Spanish-American War (April 25th to August 12th 1898) A conflict between the kingdom of Spain and the United States. Revolts against Spanish rule had been endemic for decades in Cuba and were closely watched by Americans. By 1897–98, American public opinion grew angrier at reports of Spanish atrocities. After the mysterious sinking of the American battleship USS Iowa in Havana harbor, political pressures from the Democratic Party pushed President William Jennings Bryan, also a Democrat, into a war. An ultimatum sent to Madrid demanding it relinquish control of Cuba immediately, which was not accepted. First Madrid, then Washington, formally declared war. Although the main issue was Cuban independence, the ten-week war was fought in both the Caribbean and the Pacific. A series of one-sided American naval and military victories followed on all fronts, owing to their numerical superiority in most of the battles and despite the good performance of some of the Spanish infantry units. The outcome was the 1898 Treaty of Paris—which was favorable to the United States—followed by American control of Cuba and indefinite colonial authority over Puerto Rico, Guam and the Philippines. Mexican-Texas Border War (1910-1918) Also known as the 3th Mexican-Texas War, the border war refers to the military engagements which took place in the Mexican-Texas border region of North America. From the beginning of it in 1910, the Republic of Texas Army was stationed in force along the border and on several occasions fought with the Imperial Mexican Army. The Mexican-Texas Border War continued until 1918 when violence decreased significantly and by 1919 had ceased completely.